bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Asesino
Asesino (lit. Assasin) he is Sexta Espada Appearance Asesino is a rather tall arrancar who wears mostly black except for the blue shoulder guard he wears. He also carries a large hammer with him whether it is his Zanpakuto or not is unknown. Personality He seems to be rather cold yet polite at the same time. Those underneath him are treated like servants and he seems to have no trouble at mocking stronger opponents such as captains even if they are strong like Hide Yamatoro and Zukia Tojiro. In later chapters he has shown to have a respect for 5th Division lieutenant Umi, even so far as to say he is proud of her courage. Synopsis Second Coming of Aizen Arc He appeared shortly after the battle between Duardo and Zukia started. he asked Duardo what he was doing here and Duardo responeded that he was playing. Without hesitation Asesino used Soinido to get behind Duardo and slice his head off with his bare hands. He also started to talk Zukia but was interrupted by the arrival of Hide Yamatoro when she fired a Kido blast at him which he managed to defelct bare handed. Hide tried to catch him using Shunpo but before he could be caught he opened up Garganta and escaped. In the second chapter of the arc he is seen back in Hueco Mundo with a new arrancar named Soñadora Hermosa. She yells at him for screwing up the mission and talks down to him even though he is an Espada and she is not. As Asesino talked to her it is revealed that a long time ago when she was still a hollow she had to kill a boy she fell in love with in order to survive which still haunts her to this day. Momments later she begins to sing to herself and Asesino remarks that that song brings death and that Soñador plans to kill someone. When the chapter goes back to him and Soñadora he reveals that he is Sexta Espada. He reappears in the chapter Down the Hole just waking up from a mediatation. He briefly says "Payback time". Asesino reappears in the chapter Broken Wings fighting off Umi. He manages to deliver a swift kick to her but she recovers. Umi manages to get behind him and launch her Shikai and a low level Kido at her which barely did any damage. He then proceeded to use his sand manipulation abilities and launch shark-like creatures at Umi, but she managed to guard against it using her zanpakuto's defensive abilities. Later in the chapter New Wings he continues to fight Umi, he lauches a shockwave at her which she blocks with her wings. He then reveals that his zanpakuto is actually a spear. He impales Umi in the chest and leaves her for dead but she fires a low hado spell at him in the arm. She rises to her feet not backing down from Asesino. Her wings begin to glow, she seems to be charging her energy for a final attack. In Cut Her Throat Michio intervenes in Asesino's fight with Umi after she is defeated. He drew his zanpakuto stating that Asesino's battle with Umi is over and that the fight between him and Asesino has just begun. The battle continue in the chapter Return of the Bastard their fight continues resulting in Asesino releasing his zanpakuto. Michio's Shikai is barely holding Asesino off . Asesino managed to strike Michio dead on with a Cero though it turned out Michio escaped by shedding his skin. The battle between him and the captain continued in the chapter . continued his onslaught and blasted fire from his nostrils covering Michio in a magnificent inferno. When the fire subsided Michio had reappeared from underground, it turns out he had sheded his skin once again to avoid damage. Tired of the battle Michio stated that he would release Bankai despite how cliche it was. Later on in the chapter called Numbers it was announce that Michio had killed him using Bankai, the exact details are unknown. Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Being noted he is an Espada it's safe to assume he has a large ammount of spiritual power. Also he has shown to be able to bring arrancar like Duardo to their knees by releasing his reiatsu in the form of a stare. Cero: Just like all arrancars he can use Cero, his is a red and blackish color. Bala: Just like all arrancars he can use Bala Hierro: He seems to have strong skin as he was able to deflect a Hado spell from Hide Yamatoro. Sonído Expert: He is a Sonido expert as he was able to get behind Duarto without him noticing. Sand Manipulation: By pounding his hammer on the ground he can create sand creatures who attack at his command. He used this on Umi in the chapter Broken Wings. Shockwaves: By slamming his hammer into the ground he can generate powerful shockwaves. Zanpakuto Rey de la Bestia (lit. King of the Beast). Asesino's zanpakuto's initial form is that of a hammer. When he takes fights seriously the head of the hammer can be taken off to reveal a sharp spear. Resurrección: The release command is Muestre sus colmillos (lit. Show your fangs). He transforms into a large beast with fiery wings a furry white coat and a bull head. :Resurrección Special Ability: So far he has only shown a few abilities in his new form. ::*'Enhanced Speed': He was able to increase his speed to a much higher level after releasing his zanpakuto. ::*'Increased Physical Strength': His strenfth increased greatly when he transformed as his punches send off huge shockwaves. ::*'Ataque Violento de bestia:' (lit. Beast Onslaught): It is unknown what it does. ::*'Fire Powers': He can shoot fire from his two mask nostrils. Trivia * He is the only Espada that has shown respect for their opponent. * He is the 2nd Espada to be defeated off-screen, the first being Octavio. Navigation Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Espada Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc Category:Characters